1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns antenna equipment, specifically, a connector activated RF switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio devices typically comprise antenna adapters, antenna elements, and antenna switches. An antenna adapter is typically a connector for mechanically and electrically connecting an antenna element or antenna cable to a radio device. An antenna element is a device used for transmitting and receiving radio waves. An antenna cable can be used as a transmission line between the antenna element and the radio device.
There are situations in the field in which a secondary antenna element may be required in addition to a primary antenna element to interchangeably transmit from a common radio device. For existing radio devices that only have a single antenna connector, the antenna switching process requires having to physically disconnect the primary antenna element/cable from the radio device's antenna connector and, in its place, attach the end connector of the secondary antenna element/cable.
Internal antenna switches are provided on some radio equipment to allow an operator to selectively connect the radio to two or more antennas. Usually these systems provide two or more connectors on the chassis of the radio to which each antenna can be connected. However, not all radios provide this convenience feature. Despite the various configurations known in the art, there remains a need for a device that can allow an operator to easily switch between two different antennas. At the same time, the device should allow the primary antenna/cable to remain attached to the radio device, facilitating antenna switch over. Moreover, the device should serve as a stand alone accessory so that the secondary antenna elements/cables can quickly connect to and disconnect from a radio device as needed.